


Sugar Crumbs (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Groping, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Twenty-Three: There is one Christmas cookie left so I challenge you; winner takes the cookie.Sirius likes to play dirty. So does Remus.





	Sugar Crumbs (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> i really liked writing this one, it was funny as hecc. it doesn't exactly follow the prompt but eh, i liked it this way better. sorry guys
> 
> lame title but so am i

James waltzed into the common room with Peter, flicking the invisibility cloak to the ground to revel them holding a plate of cookies. Both were thankful to not find their two friends snogging; Remus was silently reading, fingers carding through Sirius’s long hair, head resting in his lap as he seemed to sleep. Remus looked up when he heard the door shut, lips smiling when he saw the cookies. “Really?”

James shrugged, walking over, Peter trailing behind. They sat on the floor in front of them, and with a flick of his wand, the blonde had set the tray to float in front of them, snorting and poking Sirius’s face. “Cookies, Padfoot.”

Sirius was awake instantly, sitting up and being the first to yank at the elf-made cookies, letting out a pleased noise whilst eating. Half were coated in chocolate-flavored icing, and the other half were coated in sugar, white and blending in with the cream soft dough substance. Remus chuckled at his boyfriends antics and took one of the chocolate ones, practically melting at the taste. James and Peter followed quickly, and they were all laughing loudly through the common room, thankful the rest of their house went back home for their Christmases. At one point, Remus had pressed a chocolate coated kiss to Sirius’s cheek, laughing when it left a slight ‘lipstick’ mark.

“Oh you little…” Remus yelped when he was tackled back into the couch, but starting howling when his sides were prodded with tickling fingers. He used his arms to slap at Sirius’s torso, but he only laughed and tickled him harder, if possible.

“P-Pads-“ he cut himself with his laughter, loud and echoing around the room. James and Peter watched with amused whispers, eating all the cookies behind their back. Sirius however suddenly stopped, letting out a choked sound when one of Remus’s flailing arms managed to grab at his crotch, and had suddenly thrust himself forward into the touch.

However, both boys laughed when James suddenly stood and started bashing the back of Sirius with a pillow from the couch, voice shrill. “No sex on the couch! Or in front of us!”

Sirius laughed and tumbled back, allowing the taller of the relationship to sit up, legs still around Sirius. They quickly maneuvered until Sirius was sitting in Remus’s lap, and was quickly dozing off again. Remus kissed his cheek, no longer covered in chocolate thanks to his boyfriend, and looked to the tray.

“Oi! You tossers ate them all!”

**Author's Note:**

> ps this was four words being of 420


End file.
